


That's So (Modern) Westeros

by streetsahead



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetsahead/pseuds/streetsahead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just a bunch of modern au drabbles of various characters from asoiaf. Some may be silly and some may be sad, but I’ll try to keep the latter to a minimum. These are all just for fun and the ideas, 85% of the time, are purely made up on the spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Baratheon Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters won't include all the members of the family but don't you worry, future chapters will. Hope you enjoy :)

“No what the hell where’s my 200 bucks?!”

“What do you mean, you don’t get any.”

“Yes I do asshole I passed go already.”

“Well you can go suck it with your lies because I know for sure you did not pass go.”

“Don’t make me flip this board again.”

Gendry, of course, refused to pay up so Mya, staying true to her word, successfully managed to flip the monopoly board with all the pieces and cards crashing to the floor.

Edric was texting away completely forgetting the whole concept of family game night, Robert was laying out plans with Renly about a bowling night, Selyse was arguing with Shireen about buying a new car, and Stannis, fed up with his mess of a family, threw his money on the floor in frustration and went into the kitchen.

Constant shouting and arguing, Stannis furiously retreating to another room, nothing getting resolved. Yes this is a Baratheon family night at its finest.


	2. The Stark Wolf Pack

“Bran’s got a girlfriend! Bran’s got a girlfriend!” Arya happily proclaimed to whoever was listening as Bran was chasing her around the house.

“Really, who is it?” Robb peeked his head out of room and Arya ran back towards him.

“Well you know that Reed girl?”

“Meera?”

“Yup that’s the one. I mean I’ve had my suspicions but it was all confirmed today when I saw the two holding hands on their way to class.”

“Nice, good on you buddy” He messed with his younger brother’s hair and Bran muttered under his breath, “I’m gonna get her back for this.”

Since Arya can’t seem to maintain an indoor voice, everyone heard and emerged out of their rooms to congratulate him. His dad went as far as inviting her over for dinner some time.

“In fact I’ll invite her whole family, I haven’t talked to Howland in a while and it’d be great to catch up.”

Bran nodded his approval to his dad and he gave Arya the smuggest look he could possibly give. Of course his sister replied with a thumbs up and a wide smile.

Family: can’t live with them, can’t trust them at school.


	3. The Greyjoy Clan

This wasn’t your typical Saturday afternoon in Pyke. No one was stirring up trouble, or running around the house, or bugging Balon (well that’s not entirely true, Balon is constantly annoyed).

They were all just gathered around the living room watching some predictable reality show with all the flawed and drunk stars along with it.

“What if we had cameras following us around?”

“Of course that’s something you would think about Theon. You know since you’re an attention whore.”

“Oh don’t sell yourself short sis. I’m pretty sure you will find every opportunity to beat me up on camera.”

“My dear, dear brother. I don’t need cameras to know that I can beat you.”

Asha lunged towards Theon and in a matter of seconds they were both on the floor wrestling and shouting death threats at each other.

Euron rested his feet on the coffee table and put his arms around his two brothers on both sides of him. “Well you know if there was a reality show about us, if cameras were capturing our every move, it’s obvious I’ll be the star of the show.”

“Don’t be silly Euron. You’ll probably pay off the crew to follow you around the most. And you’ll most likely bang all the females in said crew as well.”

“Jealous, Victarion?”

“Disgust is the word I’m looking for.”

“How about you both shut your mouths. No camera crew will ever have the courage to come to the Iron Islands.”

Euron rolled his eyes. “Always being the buzzkill Balon.”

“Shutup Euron you’ll annoy him again and we won’t get what we came here for.” Balon grunted and left the room.

Well in a sense, it is the typical afternoon in Pyke.


	4. The Tyrell Crew

“Hey Marg let me borrow 20 bucks I’ll pay you back.” Garlan flashed his youngest and only sister his best winning smile.

“No.”

“Come on pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“I hate cherries.”

“Marg come on, you know I’ll give you back the cash.”

She turned her attention from her work to her nuisance of an older brother. “No you won’t, you never do. You make up an excuse like ‘Oh well I needed the money for gas’ and Loras tries to substitute his lack of money by buying me something instead. You two are just a mess. The answer is still no.”

“That’s not........entirely true. I do need the money for gas, but this time I’ll give you the money I pinky swear.”

“I’m not a little kid Garlan.”

He gave his infamous puppy dog pout, it always works with his girlfriend, mom, and even Margaery.

“No get your put away from my face,” she pleaded as she covered her eyes.

“Please oh please sis. I need it to buy groceries because I’m making Leonette a fancy surprise dinner. I know you’re not that cold-hearted.”

She yelled both in frustration and submission. “Damn you fine! But let’s make this interesting.......Uh I’ll quiz you!”

“You’ll quiz me? That’s your way of making it interesting? You’re hanging out with that Stark girl way too much.”

“Shut your face. Do you think you know a lot about me?”

“Of course you’re my sister and everyone knows how close we Tyrells are.”

“Oh really? Okay then, I’ll ask you a question that has to do about myself. If you get it right, I’ll give you the money. If you get it wrong, well you don’t get the money and then you have to go ask grandma for it.”

“Ew no grandma will smack me in the head and say something along the lines of ‘Work hard for your money, don’t be such a lazy Lannister.’ Okay lay the question on me.”

“Well since you asked for it. Who do I have a crush on?”

“Shit! I don’t know that one that’s not fair.”

“Yes it is fair, I told everyone at the dinner table last night. Of course mom and dad disapproved, but nonetheless I told everyone.”

“Well you didn’t tell me.”

“You weren’t listening. Now spit out your answer, who am I infatuated with?”

“Uh.........Joffrey?”

She threw her brother the book she was reading and smacked him with another one. “What kind of answer is that! I hate that guy!”

“Okay okay I’m sorry stop hitting me.”

After she regained her composure she shook her head at her older brother. “I am very disappointed in you Garlan. Now go to grandma, collect your money, and really think about that answer. Joffrey Lannister oh no!”

“Yes ma’am.” As he walked out of her room, he peeked his head back in.

“So who is it that you have a crush on?”

“Gendry.”

“That Baratheon boy?”

“Yeah. Is that a problem?”

“No. Those Baratheons seem cool anyways.”

“Yeah they are. Now go bug grandma for 20 bucks and hope she doesn't hit you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one which is the reason why it's a little bit more lengthy than the previous chapters. I'm basically a supporter of the Gendry/Margaery crackship thanks to Vanz (varros) and Kassandra (commandersnow).


	5. The Lannister Gang

“How many balloons does a birthday party even need? I’m about to pass out,” Jaime whined after what was probably his fiftieth time he had to blow a balloon.

“Quiet and don’t lose the pace you’ve got going. We need enough balloons for the all the rooms and also for the net I’m going to put on the ceiling. I’m gonna fill it up with as much balloons I can and then release them when dad enters the house.” Cersei tried to reassure her brother, only getting an annoyed grunt as a response.

“You know could have just rented a helium tank” Tyrion quipped with a smile. Cersei shot him a threatening look. 

Jaime agreed, “Yeah he does make a point though.”

“Zip it! I want a ton of balloons on the floor and I’m buying helium-filled balloons to hang around the house after we’re done with this batch. Stop complaining.”

Tyrion muttered under his breath, “Controlling much?” Jaime snorted.

She shot her brothers a look, “What did you say?”

They said in unison, “Nothing sweet sister.”


	6. Life with the Arryns

_This won’t work, it just won’t. She’ll refuse and counter my reasons with even better ones. She always knew how to get her way._

These thoughts raced through Jon’s mind as he paced back and forth in the bedroom. He went over how he was going to tell her the news repeatedly yet he was still nervous.

He sat at the foot of the bed waiting for his wife. _This is for the best_ , he thought. _Ned’s kids will make Robert feel like he belongs._

His eyes quickly darted at the door as his wife Lysa walks in with their son Robert, everyone calls him Sweetrobin, right behind her clinging to her every move.

Her expression went from serious to deeply concerned as she asked, “What’s wrong Jon?”

He quickly got up to face her and he couldn’t seem to meet her eyes. He hesitated to tell her what could possibly bring either sadness or a defensive attitude.

He cleared his throat and straightened his posture. “Lysa, me and Ned have been talking about summer plans. Particularly for Robert.”

It didn’t take her long to realize where he was going with this, he knew. “No.”

“Lysa it’s only for a summer. He will be alright-”

“No he is perfectly fine here. He can make friends with the boys in the area.”

“But Ned’s children are curious to know who their cousin is.”

He got her. He knew he did, he is surprised how fast this took. He could see it all in her eyes and in her stance, she took a slight step back. “They do?”

“Yes and it’s only for a summer. Ned and I think this could be really good for Robert. I mean he hasn’t made any friends here as it is. Besides why shouldn’t he be close to his cousins?”

In a rather surprising move, his son stepped forward and looked up at him with curiosity. “What’s going on dad?”

Jon warmly smiled, kneeled down, and clasped him by the shoulders. “You’re going to spend the summer at Auntie Cat’s house. You can get to know your cousins Bran, Arya, Rickon, and the rest of them. How does that sound?”

He honestly thought he was flatly refuse, he thought he would run back to Lysa. Instead he plainly said, “Well I guess that could be fun.” He then turned towards Lysa, “Can I mom?”

Jon could tell his wife was a little worried, but he knew she was also excited for their son as much as he was. She lovingly smiled and hugged him tight. “Of course you can. You’re staying at my sister’s house you know?” She kissed him on the forehead.

“When is he leaving?”

“As soon as this school year ends for him. So in about a week.”

“Okay then. I have to go make dinner, you can stay here with your dad okay?” Robert nodded and as soon as she left the room he faced his dad.

“Aren’t you excited?”

Robert looked down to his feet and started twisting the end of his shirt. “I don’t know. I guess I am....What if they don’t like me that much?”

Jon took his son’s hand and sat next to him at the foot of the bed. “What do you mean? Of course they’re going to like you. There’s no need to be nervous around them, they are family remember?”

“You’re right. They’re family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make these drabbles somehow coincide with one another. So the next Stark chapter will probably be about Sweetrobin's arrival. This idea of Sweetrobin's stay with the Starks was by Kassandra so of course I had to make some type of drabble for it :)


End file.
